


Должник

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Должник

Сквало непривычно молчаливый и тихий, только по судорожно стиснутым кулакам можно заметить его напряжение. Цуна ощущает его, кажется, всей кожей.  
\- Не нужно, - шепчет Савада и выставляет вперед руки в инстинктивном жесте защиты. Как будто это его сейчас нагнут и буду трахать, а не наоборот.  
\- Заткнись, мусор, - Занзас садится в кресло — в его, Цуны, кресло — за широким рабочим столом и смахивает с него все бумаги. Приглашающе указывает рукой на обтянутую тканью столешницу. - Видишь, какой я щедрый. Ну же, давай. Или ты обоссался от страха? Не бойся, он тебя дочиста вылижет.  
Сквало вздрагивает, стискивает зубы, на скулах напрягается тонкая кожа — так сильно, словно сейчас прорвется. На правой щеке наливается багряным огромный кровоподтек. Цуна не может отвести от него взгляд. Занзас смотрит на него и криво ухмыляется.  
\- Вот видишь? Он послушный. Еще бы ему не быть — сам пообещал выполнить любой мой приказ, если проебет заложника. Проебал? Расплачивайся. Сегодня тебя будет трахать никчемный мусор. Для разнообразия.  
\- Сука, - тихо выдыхает сквозь зубы Сквало.  
\- Замолкни. Ты сегодня своё уже оторал.  
Супербия дергает ворот формы, стаскивает с плеч куртку, стягивает штаны и остается в одной рубашке — жилистый, тонкий, бледный, злой. Его трясет, когда он опирается руками о столешницу и прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть широкую улыбку Занзаса.  
\- Давай уже, - тихо говорит он застывшему в ужасе Саваде. - Или у тебя не встанет? Мне отсосать? Думай быстрее.  
Цуна дергает головой и подходит к нему на ватных ногах. Весь ужас заключается в том, что когда он смотрит на прогнувшегося в пояснице капитана Варии, на его худые бедра, чуть прикрытые рубашкой, на бледный поджарый зад с тонкими розовыми ниточками шрамов — у него встает.  
Происходящее кажется дурным сном.  
Савада прикусывает дрожащие губы и кладет ладонь на ссутуленную спину. Ведет вниз, гладит торчащие крыльями лопатки, задирает рубашку и осторожно гладит тонкую кожу на пояснице. Она такая нежная на ощупь. Сквало дрожит под его рукой — не от страха, нет, конечно, ну что сможет сделать ему никчемный Савада. От унижения. От ярости. От боли. Цуна чувствует это так сильно, как будто это его собственные эмоции.  
Он опускается на колени и прижимается губами к бедру. Целует солоноватую кожу, ласкает языком выпуклые шрамы. Супербия дергается и стискивает пальцы на краю столешницы. Когда Савада осторожно раздвигает его ягодицы и лижет светло-розовое отверстие, Сквало вздрагивает и глухо стонет — скорее от удивления, чем от удовольствия, с сожалением думает Цуна. Ничего. Он всё исправит.  
Он вылизывает нежные складочки, гладит кончиками пальцев, затем обильно смачивает их слюной и проталкивает внутрь. Кто-то с шумом втягивает воздух — то ли Сквало, то ли Занзас, Цуна хотел бы это знать.  
Он поднимается на ноги, обхватывает Супербию свободной рукою и прижимает к себе. Встает на цыпочки и тихо шепчет на ухо:  
\- Всё хорошо... Расслабься... Пожалуйста...  
\- За-мол-чи, - рвано выдыхает Сквало в такт движениям пальцев. Цуна прижимается губами к шее с острым кадыком, который дергается вверх-вниз. Осторожно кладет ладонь на член Супербии и сжимает головку, трет ее пальцами.  
\- Неплохо, мусор, - говорит Занзас угрожающе. Глаза его сверкают, как у голодного тигра.  
\- Замолчи, - отвечает Савада тихо и четко. А потом расстегивает собственные штаны, приставляет член ко входу и плавно входит в Сквало.  
На секунду Цуне кажется, что он оглох, такая вокруг повисла звенящая тишина. А потом Супербия вытягивается на столе под ним, скребет ногтями ткань и подается назад. С каждым толчком Савада чувствует, как мир вокруг него сужается до узкой спины с задравшейся рубашкой, каплями пота вдоль позвоночника, прикушенных узких губ, прилипших к лицу мокрых белых прядей. Цуна не видит выражение лица Сквало — но ужасно этого хочет. Он вцепляется в его плечи и тянет на себя, заставляя опереться на локти. Прижимается тесно, отводит волосы в сторону, целует везде, куда достанет — в плечо, шею, щеку. Супербия отворачивается от него. Тонкие губы дрожат, как будто он сейчас то ли заорет и покроет его отборным матом — то ли заплачет. Цуна думает, что ему это, конечно же, кажется. Капитан Варии не может плакать. Никогда.  
\- Да, молодец, подними его повыше. Так мне лучше видно его морду.  
\- Замолчи. Занзас, замолчи, а не то я...  
\- Что, мусор? Разве ты против комментариев? Хотелось бы знать, почему? Я дал тебе попользовать отличную дырку, ты должен быть благодарен. К чему претензии?  
\- Ты его... - Цуна сдавленно охает: его член сжимает, словно раскаленными тисками. Так горячо... Он тяжело переводит дух и всматривается в лицо Занзаса. Он не видит там ни малейшего следа удовольствия от происходящего.  
\- Да, я его пользую, мусор. И тебе дал. Видишь, какой я щедрый.  
\- Нет, - Савада сглатывает и стискивает судорожно пальцы на бедрах Сквало. - Я же вижу. Ты его...  
\- Замолчи. Замолчите. Оба.  
У Занзаса дергается угол рта. Он встает с места и быстро обходит стол. Рывком дергает Сквало вверх, зажимая его между собой и Цуной. Супербия отшатывается от него — и резко подается назад, насаживается на член Савады до упора.  
Цуна вздрагивает и запрокидывает голову в беззвучном крике. Тело скручивает тугим жгутом, он кончает и кончает, кажется, что это длится целую вечность.  
Когда он жадно хватает пересохшим ртом воздух и выходит из задницы Сквало, то видит белесые потоки, стекающие из нее, и перекошенное от ярости лицо Занзаса. Тот сжимает пальцы на подбородке едва стоящего на ногах Супербии, заставляя задрать голову.  
\- Тебе всё мало, да? Так и не кончил? Ничего, сейчас кончишь.  
Неужели он сейчас... После него... Ох, нет, только не это, в ужасе думает Цуна и тянет руку, чтобы остановить Занзаса. Но рука безвольно падает вниз.  
Босс Варии прижимает к себе Сквало и обхватывает широкой смуглой ладонью его влажный член. Супербия стонет. Это охренительно выглядит со стороны. Цуна чувствует, как у него начинает снова вставать. Это неправильно. Это издевательство. Неужели ему не показалось, и эти двое действительно...  
Занзас дрочит Сквало быстро и резко, мнет в ладони тяжелую поджавшуюся мошонку. Он дышит хрипло и тяжело — они оба так дышат. И оба цепляются друг за друга, как будто хотят то ли вырвать по куску мяса, то ли прорасти пальцами под кожу.  
Занзас наклоняется к уху Супербии и хрипит:  
\- Никогда не давай обещания, которые не можешь исполнить. Ты понял меня? Никогда больше.  
\- Я могу...всё... Занзас... сука... Занзаааас...  
Сквало выгибает дугой, так что позвоночник сейчас, кажется, переломится. Длинные волосы хлещут Саваду по лицу, когда Супербия запрокидывает голову и воет, вбиваясь в кулак Занзаса.  
Когда сперма стекает между смуглых пальцев, Цуна машинально сглатывает.  
\- Ты можешь всё? Не смеши меня, мусор.  
\- Он может, - хрипло говорит Савада и с удивлением узнает собственный голос. - Для тебя.  
Занзас фыркает и молча собирает разбросанную по кабинету одежду, швыряет ее Сквало и, отвернувшись демонстративно к двери, ждет, пока тот оденется.  
\- Не делай так больше. Пожалуйста, - тихо просит Цуна, кое-как сумевший натянуть и застегнуть на себе штаны.  
\- Иди нахрен, мусор, - бросает Занзас уже на пороге.  
\- Он не будет, - Сквало оборачивается и смотрит на Саваду долго. Цуна краснеет под его пристальным взглядом. Супербия ухмыляется и добавляет. - Если только ты сам не захочешь.


End file.
